


Mr. Sandman

by SageMcMae



Series: Sage's SessKag Oneshots [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Dream Do-Over, F/M, Falling In Love, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Sesshomaru pov, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: After a run-in with the Miko, Sesshomaru wonders how things would have transpired if he had met her first instead of Inuyasha. Bokuseno provides him with a way to go back in time, but only for one night.Sequel toOnce Upon a Dream.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Sage's SessKag Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814197
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	Mr. Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> As a Valentine's treat, this is the sequel to [Once Upon a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466475) (though you don't have to read that one-shot for this fic to make sense). Thank you to all of my followers (especially Anon on tumblr) for being patient while I worked on it. 
> 
> Special thanks to, [Shastuhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh/works) for volunteering to beta. She has some great SessKag stories that you should check out!

_Oh, Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream _

Sesshomaru rotates his left arm. He flexes his hand, watching as his muscles ripple with the movement. Everything from the bones underneath the skin to the magenta markings that decorate his flesh is identical to his right. The Miko has fully restored the limb. It is as if it was never removed by Tetsusaiga.

Her abilities are remarkable. He would be grateful if he was not concerned over her motivations.

_I think if we had met under different circumstances, we would have made a great team._

When she uttered those words, there had been no malicious intent, no deception. The Miko had been sincere. 

He cannot make sense of her musings but Sesshomaru has to confess, he has contemplated the same. If it had been he who found her in the woods instead of his half-breed brother, what adversaries would have sought them out in search of the jewel? Instead of traveling the country in search of a worthy opponent, he could have waited for them to come to him. 

As for Naraku, the spider hanyou is hardly worthy of the term adversary. His contrived power is a monstrous manipulation. Sesshomaru will enjoy running the false prince through with his claws. For what he’s done, Naraku deserves a drawn-out, painful death. 

This is something Inuyasha does not understand. The half-breed swings Tetsusaiga around as haphazardly as Rin flings her sandals. There is no finesse to his movements. He relies on brute strength and the blade's abilities. There is no strategy for his attacks. Inuyasha is a disgrace to the Taisho name. Sesshomaru will never understand why Touga bequeathed the legendary sword to him. 

Or why, out of all of them, only the Miko was able to retrieve it. 

He is not ignorant of her value. Over the last few months, she has improved greatly with the bow. She possesses a strong will. On more than one occasion, Sesshomaru has experienced her defiance. Initially, he believed it to be human arrogance but now he knows that is simply her way. Her spiritual abilities remain undeveloped but should she ever choose to train, she would be a worthy opponent. 

Once again, his thoughts stray to what the Miko said in the clearing. He recalls her determined expression when she fired her arrow at him and reflects on the surprise she displayed when he saved her from Mukotsu. Their interactions have been tense affairs. 

He did not expect her to care about him the way she does her traveling companions. They are not friends. If anything, they are temporary allies in their fight against Naraku. Once the hanyou is defeated, they will go their separate ways. It will be as if he never knew her.

Sesshomaru tells himself to forget the woman. 

Nothing good can come from dwelling on things he cannot change. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A fortnight passes. Sesshomaru cannot escape his curiosity. It plagues him like an infection, slowly expanding within his mind until it has overtaken all reasonable thought. 

Jaken is forced to repeat himself several times before Sesshomaru realizes the imp is speaking to him. 

“Why have we stopped, my lord? Do you sense an opponent nearby?” 

“I must speak with Bokuseno,” he announces abruptly. “Alone.” 

“But Lord Sesshomaru— .” 

“Remain here. I will return once I have the information I require.” With that, he leaps into the sky, flying over the treetops and out of sight. 

This is not the first time Sesshomaru has left his ward in the care of Jaken and the two-headed dragon. In truth, the beast alone is a proficient caretaker for the child but he knows Rin likes to talk. She prefers the imp’s constant complaining to A-Un’s silence.

The Lord of the Western Lands wants neither company nor protection on his travels. Given the nature of his inquiry, he prefers to make this journey on his own.

It takes a full day to reach his destination. Sesshomaru’s hunt for Naraku has taken him farther than he originally anticipated. While he is otherwise occupied, he hopes the spider hanyou is wise enough to stay away from Rin. If not, there will be dire consequences. 

“Sesshomaru, I’ve been expecting you,” the elderly demon welcomes him.

“You knew I would seek you out?”

“Do you know what power is greater than that of your father’s swords or even the Shikon Jewel?” Bokuseno asks.

“A riddle?” Sesshomaru scowls. He does not have time to waste with idle games.

“A lesson,” the tree demon corrects.

“I do not appreciate your trickery,” Sesshomaru mutters. “The Shikon Jewel is unparalleled in its abilities. Likewise, my father’s blades have no equal.”

“Wrong.”

Sesshomaru glares at the demon’s wrinkled face.

“Nature,” Bokuseno reveals, “is the most ancient and purest of powers. It has the ability to give life or take it away. It does not function upon command nor does it follow any rules. It is untamed and unbiased. Yet, it remains perfectly balanced. There is never destruction without creation. If a fire ravages the land, come the spring, life will flourish from the ashes. It is a cycle of renewal, rebirth.”

“I fail to see what this has to do with why I’ve come,” Sesshomaru remarks.

The tree demon grins. “Because I am part of it and when I leave this world, like my brothers and sisters, I will cease to be as I am now. I will be forged into something new— but equally powerful.”

Sesshomaru stares at him. Bokuseno never gives him a straight answer. Every piece of advice the elder provides is shrouded in mystery.

“Are you dying?” he questions.

Bokuseno appears to find his conclusion amusing. “I am merely stating what will come to pass. Not long from now, this era of chaos and destruction will end. I wonder, Sesshomaru, what will you do when there is no one left to battle?”

He scoffs. “There will always be someone to fight.”

“Perhaps, or perhaps you will be left with only yourself to contest.”

“I am not conflicted. I am in control,” he protests.

“No? Why are you here then?” Bokuseno challenges.

Sesshomaru frowns. His gaze lowers to the ground. He will not admit that his curiosity has gotten the better of him.

He turns to go when Bokuseno continues.

“What you wish to find can be achieved by drinking a tea brewed from the bark of my kin.”

Sesshomaru faces the elder. “Which tree?”

“The one who was killed to build the Bone Eater’s Well,” Bokuseno divulges.

Sesshomaru’s eyes grow slightly wider. He is aware the well has special properties but he was unaware it was constructed from one of Bokuseno’s kind.

“The remnants of that tree, including its bark, were buried at the bottom of the well. Dig them up. Boil the bark until the liquid has darkened to the color of the wood,” Bokuseno instructs.

“Then what?”

“You drink,” the demon says with a chuckle. “And relinquish control.”

“No,” he refuses flatly. 

“Then I cannot help you.” 

Sesshomaru growls. 

"In order for you to fully experience the effects of the tea, you must give yourself over to it. The effects will only last for a single evening, so choose your question wisely," Bokuseno advises. 

“What will happen?” Sesshomaru inquires.

“You will be shown the answer,” Bokuseno responds.

“That is all I require.” 

“What you see that night will be a dream— nothing more,” the tree demon cautions. “The tea can only show you what could have been. It cannot change the past for you. If you wish for that life once you wake, you will need to procure it on your own.”

Sesshomaru leaves. He does not bow his head or utter words of gratefulness. The Lord of the Western Lands came here searching for answers.

All he has gained is more questions. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Stopping in Edo is intentional. Sesshomaru lands on the border of the forest, scenting the air for signs of his brother. Inuyasha’s stench lingers in the woods named for him by the local villagers but it is stale. The half-breed has not passed through here in several days.

Sesshomaru considers continuing on. No doubt Rin has irritated Jaken enough to result in the imp hollering at her. 

He purses his lips. Sesshomaru does not appreciate when his vassal loses his temper with the girl. Such behavior is unacceptable. Rin is only a child. There is no cause to yell. Thinking of Jaken’s ineffectiveness reminds him that he needs to return to his companions. Lingering here will only cloud his mind further.

Yet, it will only take a few moments to secure the remains. Upon nearing the village, he catches a glimpse of the ancient well. The structure hardly looks as though it was made from a once-great tree youkai. There is nothing unique about its design, though the scent of star anise and vanilla is concentrated around it.

Sesshomaru soars through the air, crossing over the well's opening before landing beside it. The strong notes of spice are soothed by the sweet blend of sugar. The smell is a familiar one. He associates it with the Miko. There are other notes, far more subdued in her scent, but the anise and vanilla are strongest. They spur his inner beast.

He dives down the shaft. The bottom of the well stinks of decay. Bones, rotting flesh, and discarded fabric are layered with the dirt. Decades of death is hidden beneath the seemingly insignificant surface of the well. Sesshomaru breathes through his mouth, attempting to bypass the putrid stench.

The ground is soft from having served as a massive grave. Several meters down, however, it is solid rock. Somewhere between where he stands and that point is the bark he requires.

Sesshomaru has no intention of relinquishing control. If he harvests the ingredients now, there is no risk of another coming along to claim them. He will have ample time to decide whether or not to follow Bokuseno’s instructions. Perhaps, he can identify a more efficient method for sating his curiosity instead of the tea.

He kneels over the earth, wading through the numerous scents to locate the appropriate one. It takes a moment but then he senses it, buried directly beneath his left foot.

Sesshomaru shifts his position. He drives his fist through the dirt, breaking several old bones in the process. When he withdraws his fist, it is clutching a small leather satchel.

He leaps out of the well, not bothering to cover up the disarray he leaves in his wake.

He is about to breach the tree line when he catches a fresh scent. Sesshomaru lands on the nearest branch and waits as a pair of voices draws nearer. 

“Sit!” a shrill cry rings out. 

There is a thud as the ground tremors. 

“Oui, Kagome, come back here!” 

“Sit! Sit! Sit!” 

Each command is followed by an equally loud noise and Sesshomaru can smell irritation in the air. The half-breed is agitated though there is a hint of guilt in his scent. The Miko is fuming with rage. She feels no remorse. 

Sesshomaru conceals himself amongst the trees as she stomps into the clearing. 

Her jaw is set, both hands are clenched at her sides, and her brow is creased as she frowns. “Idiot,” he hears her mutter before she jumps into the well. 

He waits for her reaction to the hole at the bottom but it never comes. 

A moment later, Inuyasha charges into view. “Kagome! Hey, don’t you go running off to your time! We have stuff to—.” His tirade halts as he realizes the Miko has gone. He scratches the back of his neck, abashed. “I’ll apologize when she gets back,” the half-breed murmurs. 

Sesshomaru doesn’t believe his brother will follow through on that promise. Inuyasha remains ignorant of the Miko's value. Sesshomaru is not. What he cannot fathom is why the Miko chooses to stay with the half-breed. She has the potential for more. Her allegiance to Inuyasha is holding her back. 

Shaking his head, he leaves. 

There is a mountain pass not far from his location. He can stop there for the night. The narrow pass is steep and rocky. The terrain is difficult to traverse which means Sesshomaru is unlikely to run across any humans. If any youkai have made the mountain range their home, he cannot scent them. Given the decreasing temperatures, he suspects they have migrated where the weather— and hunting —is more agreeable. 

He finds an alcove along the lower Eastern side that hides a small cave. The hollow is tall enough to accommodate him. It appears to be the abandoned home of a nomad— a lone wolf from the smell. 

Sesshomaru scowls. Wolves are the cause for the senseless destruction that ended in Rin’s death. They follow their own set of rules as if they are better than the higher demon classes. If this one returns to his former lair, Sesshomaru will not hesitate to take his life. It is only fair, considering one of his brothers did the same to Rin. 

The cave isn’t Sesshomaru’s first choice for a place to rest but the seclusion offers security. He is uncertain what side-effects the tea may have. Unwilling to risk any of his traveling companions,— including Jaken — he decides to spend the night. 

After what he heard, his interest is piqued. Sesshomaru will have his answer before dawn. 

The tea has an earthy flavor that is laced with hints of mint, vanilla, and a bitterness Sesshomaru has never tasted before. It is strong enough to burn his nostrils. He does not inhale as he tips his head back and consumes the entire cup. 

As he waits for the concoction to take effect, Sesshomaru tends to the fire. The crimson and gold flames leap across the kindling, sending up sparks when he nudges them into new positions. Their dance is hypnotic. He doesn’t even realize sleep is creeping in, slowly taking hold of him. 

His eyes grow heavy. As he leans against the cave wall, the stick falls out of his hand. The last thing he sees are long shadows stretching across the stone floor. Then everything fades to black. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Sesshomaru awakens, it is as if he merely blinked. He finds himself standing in the same forest he just left. Everything appears the same, except for the night sky whose pattern of stars has altered since the last time he gazed upon them. 

Sesshomaru studies the configurations and realizes the temperature is also different. The air is warmer with breezes from the south. He contemplates which direction to travel in search of the miko. 

Before he can choose, a plea echoes through the woods. Sesshomaru feels a burst of energy— stronger and more potent than anything he has ever sensed before. Instantly, he knows where she is. 

“Please, somebody help me!”

Sesshomaru darts between the trees, crossing the forest in a matter of seconds. When he breaches the crest of the hill, his golden eyes lock onto two forms. One is a large centipede demoness and the other is a young woman, eyes wide and pulse rapid as she flees from her attacker’s grasp. 

He waits for Inuyasha to intervene. The demoness snaps at her prey, nearly catching the Miko with her multiple arms. Sesshomaru glances around but the half-breed does not appear. 

The Miko stumbles on her way up the hillside. Behind her, the demoness’ eyes glint with victory. 

Sesshomaru lunges. He catches the centipede by the wrists, blocking her path to the Miko. 

“Move,” he orders the Miko.

She scrambles to her feet, eyes filled with awe. “Thanks.”

“Go!” he barks. 

The young woman nods and scurries out of his view. 

“I won’t be stopped, son of Touga. The jewel is mine,” hisses the demoness. 

“I think not,” Sesshomaru returns. 

He rips her limbs free from her body. The creature jerks backward and howls. She turns abruptly, swinging her tail around to knock him off balance. 

“Watch out!” the Miko cries.

Sesshomaru dodges the strike. He surged forward, prepared to remove the demoness’s other arms. She anticipates his attack and counters. Twisting out of range, she blocks him with the lower half of her body. It gives her the opportunity to dive across the grass. 

“Mine! It’s mine,” the demoness seethes, slithering toward the Miko. 

Sesshomaru retrieves his whip. With a quick snap, he sends the weapon shooting through the air to ensnare the centipede demoness. It stops her less than a meter from the Miko. She screeches in surprise and pain. Her remaining arms flail in vain as she tries to capture the young woman. 

“No!” she wails. 

“You are done here,” Sesshomaru tells her. 

He yanks the whip, severing the demoness in half. She cries out in agony as her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her corpse collapses to the ground in two parts. 

Sesshomaru withdraws his whip. 

"Is she dead?" the Miko asks, staring warily at the severed body. 

“Yes.” 

The young woman doesn’t appear convinced. “It’s just that...well, her arm came off before and it grew back.”

Sesshomaru turns his attention to where the centipede fell. He will not risk his chance with the Miko. Without hesitation, he swipes his poisonous claws through the corpse, causing the flesh to deteriorate. Even if the demoness possessed regeneration abilities, she will not be able to recover now. 

“Thanks,” the Miko repeats. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been here.” 

“Hn.”

Smiling, she extends her hand to him. “I’m Kagome.”

“Sesshomaru,” he replies. He does not take her hand. 

The Miko doesn’t appear discouraged by this. She continues to grin up at him. “This is either a really weird dream or—.”

“Halt, demon!” 

An arrow flies by the Miko's face, rustling her hair as it shoots over her shoulder to land on the ground by his boots. 

Sesshomaru glares at the village protectors. They approach on horseback, led by an elderly Miko with only one eye. 

“Kagome, step away,” the old woman instructs.

The young woman’s brow furrows in confusion. “What? Why? Sesshomaru—.”

“— is a demon. You cannot trust him. Come,” beckons the elder. 

The Miko stares at him, then over her shoulder at the villagers. “But he saved my life.” 

“He wants the jewel, just as Mistress Centipede did. Now, stand aside.”

She turns to face the villagers. Sesshomaru expects her to do as the old woman commands, but her answer is a resolute, “No.”

The villagers exchange startled glances amongst themselves. Sesshomaru is also surprised. The Miko has only known him for a handful of minutes. To place her trust in him so soon means she is either very clever— or extremely foolish. 

“Kagome,” the elder attempts one final time. 

“I kept your home safe by leading Mistress Centipede away,” the Miko reminds them. “I risked my life to help you. Sesshomaru did the same for me.” 

“Because he wants the jewel,” one of the mounted men snaps. 

“I do not desire the Shikon no Tama,” Sesshomaru tells them. 

The Miko smiles. She moves to his side. “See? He’s a good guy.” 

“If this is the path you choose, you cannot return to our village,” the elder explains.

“Okay.”

Her swift reply causes a murmur to ripple through the guards. 

“Very well,” the old woman responds. “Come,” she orders the others. 

They hesitate for a moment, staring at Sesshomaru and the Miko before they follow their elder home. 

“I don’t understand why they think you’re lying,” she comments as she watches them go. 

“It is uncommon for our kinds to mix,” Sesshomaru informs her. “Many humans view us as their enemy.” 

“Do you see me as your enemy?” the Miko asks.

“No.” 

She beams. “Good.” 

Sesshomaru feels strange under her appraising gaze. He scents his brother’s location and heads for the tree. The Miko falls in step with him. 

“I like your markings,” she tells him. “Do they mean anything?”

“Yes.” 

“Have you always had them?” 

“Yes.” 

His brevity doesn’t deter her. She simply changes topics.“Why didn’t you use your sword against Mistress Centipede?” 

“This blade’s purpose is for healing, not battle,” Sesshomaru answers. 

“Wow, really?”

He nods.

“I’ve never heard of a weapon that heals. Where did you get it?” 

“My father left it to me after he died,” Sesshomaru explains. 

"I'm sorry," the Miko offers her condolences. "My Papa is gone too. I lost him ten years ago last month. Sometimes it still feels like it happened to someone else— like I'll wake up and he'll still be there." 

He nods in understanding. The loss of a parent is a difficult weight to bear. It hangs on one’s shoulders, lessening over the years but never truly lifting free. Sesshomaru did not anticipate sharing this with the Miko. He finds it oddly reassuring to know they have gone through similar circumstances. 

“I’m sure your father would be proud of you,” she remarks. 

Sesshomaru stops and glances at her. Her scent is pure. There are no notes of falsehood to indicate she is lying. She genuinely believes him to be an ally. 

Once again, he is struck by how easily her trust is won. He no longer questions how Inuyasha was capable of obtaining her companionship. The Miko offers it freely. However, unlike the half-breed, Sesshomaru does not plan to waste the benefits of his alliance with her. 

“My father left another sword behind, one which could have stopped that demon with a single swing,” he informs the Miko. 

“He didn’t leave it for you?” she questions. 

“No, he chose to hide it. I believed he viewed the search as a test of my abilities. The hidden blade is the twin to this one,” Sesshomaru explains, placing his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga. 

“Do you have any clues to where it could be?” 

“The sword is concealed within my father’s tomb. That is not the issue. Getting there is.” 

The Miko tilts her head. “What do you mean?” 

“To enter the tomb, I must pass through a portal. The token for entry is a black pearl, hidden in plain sight,” Sesshomaru explains. 

She taps her chin pensively. “So, it’s a riddle?”

“Precisely.”

“And you already know where this pearl is?” the Miko surmises. 

He smirks at her cleverness. “Indeed.” 

Sesshomaru leads her to the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha is bound. The Miko gasps, her gaze flickering between him and the half-breed. 

“Is he...?”

“He is alive,” Sesshomaru says, “merely sleeping. He killed his lover and, with her final breath, she sealed him to this tree for eternity.” 

The Miko's eyes go wide. “He killed her? Why?” 

“I am uncertain of the reasoning. I have not seen him for centuries,” Sesshomaru admits. 

She stares at him as realization dawns on her face. “You’re brothers.” 

“Half-brothers,” he clarifies. “Inuyasha is the son of my father and his human mistress, whereas my mother was his mate.” 

Her face turns solemn. “I’m sorry, Sesshomaru.” 

“His sins are not yours to make amends for.”

She studies Inuyasha’s motionless form and Sesshomaru studies her. The Miko appears different from the woman he has come to know. Her aura is brighter, not burdened by sorrow and deceit. She looks vibrant, youthful, happy. Her carefree nature reminds him of Rin. 

Briefly, Sesshomaru wonders if what the Miko said is true. Would Touga be proud if he could see how well he has treated not one, but two humans? 

“I don’t see a sword or a pearl,” the Miko states.

Sesshomaru steps forward. “Where could something unseen be seen but not known?” he prompts.

The Miko watches as he pries open Inuyasha's eye. " _Wait!_ What are you going to do?" 

“Retrieving the pearl.” 

“What if you hurt him?” she asks, worried. 

“As long as he sleeps, he will not feel anything,” Sesshomaru assures her.

She looks skeptical but doesn’t stop him from continuing.

Extracting the pearl is easier than the first time he did it. Without Inuyasha's constant struggling, Sesshomaru can pull the bead out in seconds. He releases the half-breed. Inuyasha's position does not change. He remains sealed to the tree by his lover's arrow.

Sesshomaru strolls away from the Sacred Tree. She follows him, glancing eagerly at the pearl in his palm. He tucks it into the folds of his hankimono.

“Now what?” the Miko inquires.

“You come with me.”

This time, she hesitates. Sesshomaru catches her glancing back at the well. “I will not allow any harm to come to you,” he adds.

The Miko bites her lower lip. “Okay,” she relents softly.

Sesshomaru takes this as her consent. Considering her improper garments, the only suitable way to carry her is bridal-style. Using both arms, he lifts her off the ground.

The Miko lets out a squeal. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“I require my vassal to open the portal. When I came to your aid, we were separated. It will be easier to find him from the sky,” he explains.

Before she can stall him with another inquiry, Sesshomaru leaps into the air, rising above the treetops. They leave the clearing— and the half-breed —behind.

Since he woke, Sesshomaru has tried to recall the events of his past. After living nine hundred years, filtering through memories is tedious but he manages to remember where he and Jaken were the day the Shikon no Tama returned to this world.

His hunt for Tetsusaiga had not yet yielded any significant leads. He had been on his way to the hillside tomb Jaken had discovered. Though he knew it was not his father’s final resting place, Sesshomaru had hoped it would grant him access to Touga’s treasured sword. All it had done was served as practice for use of his light whip.

“Your friend must be worried about you,” the Miko says.

“He should be concerned about himself.”

“Why?”

“Because soon he will no longer be of use to me,” Sesshomaru reveals.

“So you’re just going to stop being friends? That isn’t very nice!” she cries indignantly.

“I never said we were friends. You assumed,” he points out.

The Miko frowns. Her brow is creased and her jaw is tight. She doesn’t speak to him for the remainder of their journey. Her prolonged silence makes his inner beast restless. Nothing good can come from a scornful woman. 

“Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!”

“Jaken,” he greets his vassal as he lands.

He sets the Miko on the ground. She brushes her hands down her outfit, straightening her skirt while actively avoiding him.

The imp’s yellow eyes bulge. “My lord, what are you doing with this filthy human?”

“Excuse me?” the Miko snaps, placing her hands on her hips.

“You heard me, you disgusting wen— _Ow!_ ”

“Jaken, enough,” Sesshomaru commands, removing his fist from the imp’s head.

“B-but my lord—.”

“Give me your staff,” he orders.

Hesitantly, Jaken holds out the two-headed stick he travels with.

Sesshomaru snatches it out of the imp’s trembling hand. He raises the rod and strikes the pearl.

Instantly, the old man begins laughing. Jaken squawks about this development while the Miko watches in silent wonder.

Beside him, the air ripples with energy, like static that gathers before a thunderstorm. There is a burst of light. A vortex appears at its center, spiraling with endless darkness.

Wind whistles through the opening, the way it does when caught between a narrow stone passage. It tosses Sesshomaru's hair over his shoulders. The effect may appear dramatic but it is also practical. He has a clear view of what lies beyond the veil.

“My lord, we must move quickly,” Jaken advises.

Sesshomaru hands him the staff and glances backward at the Miko. She is no longer standing off to the side. Instead, she has approached the portal without invitation. The Miko stands at the edge, gazing into the black. He sees no fear in her eyes— only curiosity.

Smirking, he says, “Come.”

It is the only warning he gives before he hoists her into his arms. She doesn’t squeal in protest. Her attention is focused solely on the vortex.

In the light, her skin appears to be the same shade as fine porcelain. In contrast, her hair is blacker than a starless night. She is the physical representation of inyo— perfectly balanced.

The sight reminds him of what Bokuseno said about nature and its power to create or destroy. Sesshomaru is not foolish enough to believe this is merely a coincidence. He adjusts his hold on the Miko, drawing her slightly closer to his chest.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me! You would not leave your humble servant, would you?” Jaken tumbles through the portal after them, managing to enter before it closes.

There is a brilliant flash of light and suddenly they are hovering over his father’s tomb.

As Sesshomaru descends, the Miko wraps her arms around his shoulders. Having her this close makes it impossible not to drown in her scent. The vanilla notes are richer now, a sign that she’s enjoying herself. He is distracted enough not to notice the unseemly way Jaken clutches his leg.

He is unaware of another human who would enter a vortex so willingly— or one who would be excited about it. Her behavior is no surprise. The Miko has never been predictable. Her actions, like her attire and her mannerisms, are uniquely hers. Perhaps this is why he cannot seem to chase her from his mind. 

Carefully, Sesshomaru navigates them through Touga’s skull. He doesn’t miss the way the Miko gasps or how she clings to him a bit tighter. Her response should have no impact on him but he finds that his inner beast is purring in satisfaction. Sesshomaru considers it a side-effect of the tea.

His father’s core holds the golden dais where Tetsusaiga is displayed. At first glance, it appears to be a rusted piece of metal with a rickety handle. Sesshomaru knows better. The blade, forged from Touga’s fang, is as legendary as the Dog General. It holds unlimited power. He will have it for himself and become an even greater warrior than his father. 

“It’s beautiful,” the Miko whispers.

Sesshomaru has to agree with her. The blade is finely crafted. Totosai may be senile but only he is capable of such an expert design— a design that the Miko is capable of seeing despite its outward appearance.

He knows she possesses the ability to see the jewel and demonic or spiritual energy. Sesshomaru suspects her gift of sight extends to relics and weapons as well. When she looks upon Tetsusaiga, the Miko sees the blade for what it truly is. She is not discouraged by its physical appearance.

“There aren’t any guards,” she remarks, glancing around.

“My father concealed his tomb well. There was no need to employ any,” Sesshomaru responds.

His boots land on a soft surface.

“M’ lord,” a muffled groan sounds.

The Miko begins to laugh.

Sesshomaru glances down to find his vassal underfoot. He shifts to the side to relieve the imp. "What are you doing, Jaken?"

“I came to assist you, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“The Miko's aid is all I require,” he returns.

“Kagome.”

They both look at her.

Nervously, she tucks her hair behind her ear. “My name,” she clarifies, “it’s Kagome.”

Sesshomaru inclines his head. “Very well.”

Jaken gapes at him. His expression is easily ignored when compared to the pleasing smile painted on the Miko's face.

“What do I need to do?” she asks.

“Pull the sword free,” Sesshomaru instructs calmly.

Kagome stares at him. “That’s it? If it’s so simple, why do you need me? I’m sure you could do it, or Jaken,” she says, gesturing to the imp.

“My father‘s final fail-safe was to ward the blade against any full-blooded demon,” he explains.

Recognition flashes in her eyes. “He meant for your brother to have it.”

“Inuyasha is not worthy,” Sesshomaru growls.

She worries on her lower lip. “What will you do with it?”

“Power is won through victory in battle,” he tells her. “I will duel the most skilled demons in the land until I have achieved what my father could not.”

“Which is what?” Kagome prompts.

“Invincibility.”

Her scent sours. She crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Power? Is that all that matters to you? You just use people— others," she corrects herself as her eyes flicker to where Jaken is standing, "as a means to an end. I think your dad had it wrong. Neither of you deserves this sword."

Sesshomaru’s nostrils flare in anger. He is aware the Miko does not abide by the rules of etiquette. She fails to follow proper protocol when addressing others, including him. Sesshomaru has been lenient because he wanted her assistance but he will not allow the Miko to insult him.

“You will retrieve the blade and give it to me,” he demands.

“No.”

His eyes narrow. “Miko, give me—.”

“My name is _Kagome_ ,” she snaps.

Sesshomaru does not blink. He holds her icy gaze, waiting for her to back down.

She doesn’t. Her blue eyes remain frozen on him. There is a burning there, just beneath the surface as if she is barely containing her fury.

Sesshomaru understands the sensation. He keeps all of his emotions carefully contained. He will not allow sentimentality to weaken him the way it did his father. 

It is Jaken who breaks the tense silence. “Do as Lord Sesshomaru commands, ungrateful wench, or feel the wrath of the Nintojo!”

Kagome glances at the two-headed staff briefly before returning her cold stare to Sesshomaru. “No.”

Jaken balks at her tone. “You ignorant woman! How dare you refuse my lord?”

“He’s not the boss of me,” Kagome retorts, a challenge in her voice as well as her eyes.

Sesshomaru finds her candor refreshing. Of those who have opposed him, he has seldom come across anyone who openly defies him without showing the slightest hint of fear. The Miko exhibits no signs of alarm. She stands tall, unwavering in her conviction.

It is rare to come across someone who has such integrity. Once again, Sesshomaru finds himself thinking about what a fool his brother is. The Shikon Jewel may possess unique powers but Kagome is a far more valuable asset.

He sees Jaken reposition the staff. The imp grips the wooden cane with both webbed hands, his intent clear. Instinctively, Sesshomaru reacts.

A blast of flames strikes his back as he blocks the Miko from the attack. Kagome gasps, her hands caught somewhere between pushing him away and curling into the fabric of his hankimono. Her eyes are wide but no longer hold any ice.

“Sesshomaru.” His name is all she says before she’s wrapping her arms around him. She buries her face in mokomoko, angling away from the harsh edges of his armor.

He places one around her while glowering at Jaken over his shoulder.

“My lord!” the imp cries ruefully. “Why—.”

Jaken’s words are cut off, along with his oxygen as Sesshomaru’s free hand— the very hand the Miko restored to him —closes around the imp’s throat.

The little creature writhes, struggling to breathe. His staff lies forgotten on the skull-covered floor of the tomb.

Sesshomaru does not require words to convey his disappointment in his vassal’s judgment. The intensity of his gaze speaks for him.

“M-m-my l-lord,” Jaken rasps, his legs kicking back and forth wildly.

“Don’t kill him!”

Sesshomaru returns his focus to the Miko. “He tried to kill you.”

“But he didn’t. You stopped him,” Kagome points out. She wraps her hands around his wrist. “Let him go.”

A growl escapes him. Reluctantly, Sesshomaru releases the imp. The Miko may have intervened on his behalf this time but if he ever crosses her again, Sesshomaru will end his life without hesitation.

He knows Jaken understands this because the imp bows his head to Kagome.

“My lady.”

“Oh, no, that’s not necessary. Kagome is fine,” she hastily replies.

Jaken looks to Sesshomaru. The Lord of the Western Lands gives him a curt nod.

“Miss Kagome,” the imp corrects.

She opens her mouth to say something, then, appearing to think better of it, simply smiles. “It’s nice to see you have such loyal friends.”

Her comment is directed at him. It is only once Kagome has spoken that Sesshomaru realizes she has stepped away from him.

He watches as she steps up onto the pedestal. With both hands, she grips the hilt of the sword and pulls. The blade slides easily out of the golden dais, causing her to stagger to the side.

For a moment, Kagome stares at the sword forged from his father’s fang. Her expression is a mixture of confusion and excitement. Sesshomaru cannot discern whether she is impressed by her ability to acquire the blade or displeased. She blinks and the moment passes.

“Here,” she says, handing it over to him.

Sesshomaru does not reach for it. “Why now?” he inquires.

Her lips pull up in a smile. "For someone who's trying so hard to be a villain, you certainly act like a hero."

He is uncertain how to take her answer. Sesshomaru gave up on believing in good versus evil long ago. Clinging to childish fantasies only distracts him from his goal. From his perspective, there is no good or evil— only power and those who wield it.

“I am no hero,” he tells her.

“Maybe not but I think you could help a lot of people,” Kagome responds, placing Tetsusaiga in his hand.

Sesshomaru frowns. “How would that benefit me?”

She crosses her arms over her chest, tilting her head as she examines him. "Are you happy?"

“Excuse me?”

“Are you happy?” she repeats each word slowly as if he is hard of hearing.

He has never considered this before. His emotions are buried to keep him impartial. His mind is not clouded by sentiment or moral obligation. Without being swayed by feelings, Sesshomaru can approach any opponent with clarity. He admits that no adversary has ever posed a challenge.

Not until he faced the half-breed and the Miko.

Sesshomaru is convinced he would have beat Inuyasha if it had not been for Kagome. Her presence seems to amplify the skills of those around her. In part, he believes this is due to her immense spiritual abilities, though he suspects it is also partially due to her personality. Perhaps this is why Sesshomaru cannot ignore her.

“What do you propose?” he inquires.

“You said that your other sword can heal, right?”

“Tenseiga has the ability to revive a soul from death,” Sesshomaru elaborates.

“And that one?” she asks, pointing to Tetsusaiga.

“Can eliminate a hundred foes in one swipe,” he says. “Together they make the wielded unstoppable.”

“No, they make you a guardian,” Kagome amends.

His brow furrows.

“Think about all the people you could help— others like me who are lost, confused, alone. You could protect them, save the ones who can’t save themselves,” she explains.

“To what end?” Sesshomaru questions.

Kagome steps forward, her eyes never straying from his face. “You need a purpose.”

“I have one.”

She scoffs. “A stupid one. I’m talking about something real.”

Sesshomaru thinks of the day he found Rin’s lifeless body strewn across the road. Such savage demon attacks are nearly as brutal as the senseless wars between humans. The Miko makes a valid point. Chaos causes more chaos. Order cannot be restored if the pattern isn’t broken but he will not act alone.

“Will you join me?”

She grins. “Will you teach me how to fight?”

“Yes.”

“Then count me in,” Kagome agrees. “Now, let’s get out of here! This place is giving me the creeps.”

As they leave his father’s tomb, the first rays of dawn break across the horizon.

Sesshomaru glances down to see Kagome’s expression only to find her asleep. Her head rests on his shoulder as her chest rises and falls in a languid rhythm.

The vortex reopens with a flash of light. He blinks.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sesshomaru comes to on the floor of the cave. His hand reaches outward, searching for the familiar warmth only to be met with chilled stone. He studies his surroundings, slowly recalling where he is.

The fire has long since died out. Not even the embers are left ignited. It has been reduced to a pile of ash— as dull and lifeless as his foolish pursuit for power.

He remembers Bokuseno’s warning. The past is already written. No amount of magical tea can change that. Sesshomaru accepts this. After all, it is not the past he intends to change.

It is the future.

As he rises, his eyes lock onto the overturned teapot. A few hunks of bark remain on the bottom of the container. Sesshomaru plucks them free.

There are three pieces, roughly the size of his thumbnail. Even all together they are not enough to brew another pot of tea. These fragments are all that remains of his vision— a dream he will not soon forget.

Sesshomaru presses his claw into the wood, meticulously carving each piece into a circular shape. He keeps the details basic, stripping away the soaked outer layers to reveal the rich color inside.

When he is finished, three blossoms lie in his hand. These decorations match the trio of flowers on his hankimono. The red hue of the wood enhances the effect. Carefully, Sesshomaru sets them aside to procure the rest of the elements.

He strips some of the kindling down until it is reformed into a thin, smooth needle. At the rear of the cave, he finds supplies for sewing garments. Sesshomaru uses them to secure the blossoms onto the pin.

The design is simple and the materials rudimentary but he knows the Miko will appreciate it. She sees things for what they really are.

And this is not simply another kanzashi.

This is a promise.

When she climbs out of the Bone Eater’s Well, he is standing in the clearing, waiting for her.

“Sesshomaru.”

He inclines his head. “Kagome.”

Her scent spikes with surprise at his use of her name. “What are you doing here?”

“I wish to gift you with a token of my thanks for restoring my arm,” Sesshomaru answers. Slowly, he holds out the hairpin.

She gasps. “It’s beautiful.” Her fingers skirt across his palm tentatively as she admires the piece. “Did you make it?”

“Yes.”

Her blue eyes sparkle. “For me?”

He nods. “Do you accept?”

“Of course!” Eagerly, she drops her large yellow pack and turns around.

There is no tension in her shoulders or anxious tapping of her toes. The Miko trusts him at her back. For some reason, this pleases him.

Sesshomaru gathers her hair and twists it into a knot. He gently inserts the pin, keeping the red blooms positioned outward. If anyone sees the design, they will know who gave her the kanzashi. A token from the Lord of the Western Lands has immeasurable value, though he doubts Kagome is aware.

“Thank you,” she says as she faces him.

“May I escort you to your traveling companions? There are a few matters that I would like to discuss with my brother.”

“Really? Like what?” Kagome asks.

“Joining forces against Naraku. It is time we become allies,” Sesshomaru tells her.

She smiles in that knowing way of hers. “Just allies?”

"Tradition dictates that a courtship begins with small gifts and approval from the woman's family. As your kin is not here, I will seek the approval of your traveling companions instead. I assume you find this alternative agreeable?"

“Yes.”

The start of their story is not pleasant. They have both made errors. Each of them has gone through their fair share of missteps. Their loneliness has proven to be a hard shell to escape from.

But through the cracks, Sesshomaru can see the light.

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make her the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give her the word that I'm not a rover  
And tell her that her lonely nights are over _

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the kanzashi idea goes to [@milomai](https://milomai-art.tumblr.com/) and [ECCougar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECCougar/pseuds/ECCougar/works) and is inspired by this piece:  
> [SessKag Kanzashi](https://milomai-art.tumblr.com/post/641716394988322816/super-late-with-this)


End file.
